choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q Wonderful!
Choro-Q Wonderful! (Japanese: チョロＱワンダフォー！ Wandafō!) is a PlayStation game developed by E-game inc and published by Takara. The game was sold in Japan only. Story You're a Choro-Q that won in the recent World Grand Prix. But one day, you went around the city and you backed up into your garage. Because you didn't know the World Grand Prix Cup was behind you, you broke it accidentally. Soon, your best friend, Rival comes in and says "Hey! What's up? Oh, you don't look ok. The World Grand Prix will be held soon. But, I won't letcha win this year. Your vaunted Cup will be mine... Oh? Where's your vaunted Cup? But it's OK. You can't be lookin' your Cup so long. By the way, you're installin' weak parts. If you entry a race with 'em, you'll fail at the heats around cities. Oops, your petrol tank's just empty. You'd better go to the Q's Factory to be filled up. Later!" And, in accordance with World Grand Prix tradition, the winner must present the previous WGP trophy to the Mayor of Black City, and so you must travel back in time to get the trophy to avoid breaking it, then beat your rival in this year's World Grand Prix! Gameplay Mechanics Throughout Choro-Q Wonderful!, the game's primary rewards system, along with most other things within the game, are similar to Choro-Q HG 2's stamp system. (That is to say, Road Trip Adventure is very similar to Choro-Q Wonderful!). Treasure Chests: Many treasure chests are dotted throughout the world, these chests typically include the parts which appear within in the game. No money system: Unlike in Choro-Q HG 2, the monetary system has been completely removed. The player is required to locate Treasure Chests across the world to acquire different parts for their car. Petrol System: The original Petrol System made a reappearance in Choro-Q Wonderful! You can only refuel by going to the Q's Factory. If your petrol tank reaches the empty state, your vehicle will fall to a very slow state, most likely costing you any chance at a good position within a race (if this has occurred within a race). Stamps: The original Stamps System has returned in Choro-Q Wonderful!. You have a stamps book given to you at the start of the game and you can obtain stamps by travelling around the cities and completing various tasks. Time Travel: The original Time Travel System appeared in Choro-Q Wonderful! If you installed the time travel machine, when you reached 300 km/h, you can travel to the past. When you're in the past, you can travel back to the present if you do choose. Customization When starting a new game, the player is prompted to select from one of six playable bodies: Volkswagen New Beetle, Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34), Honda S2000, Austin Mini, Lamborghini Countach LP400, Mitsubishi Pajero (V20). Unlike other games in the series, however, this is the only opportunity that the player has to select a body, as there is no body shop within the game. Bodies such as the Isuzu BXD-30, Daihatsu Midget II, Mitsubishi Galant, Buick Roadmaster, Lincoln Futura, Hino Ranger ladder truck, and the Suminoe Flying Feather are unusable, but can be accessed by glitching. However, some of this glitching can cause the game to crash. Customization is virtually nonexistent outside of changing color. Interchangeable wheel designs, horns, and two-color paintjobs are all absent from the game. Respective changes to the player's vehicle are made when parts such as the Wing Set, Jet Turbine, Big Tyres, and/or when certain engines are equipped, but this is the limited extent to which the appearance can be modified. Locations *'Red City '- The starting city in Choro Q Wonderful!, this is a large size city with a marketplace, highway, and a farm atop a hill. The player can access Green Park by traveling across the Bascule Bridge. *'Green Park' - Green Park is an amusement park built on the highlands. The player can access Yellow Town by a course that leads down the side of the Ski Slope. *'Yellow Town' - Yellow Town is an old, rural town connected to Black City by a path which is blocked off by a wall. The wall can by opened by ringing a Chinese gong located adjacent to it. The town and Black City were originally one city, Gold City. *'Black City' - Black City is a rich city. Yellow Town and the city were originally one city, Gold City. *'Red Town' - is the Past version of Red Town. *'Green Town' - is the Past version of Green Park. *'Gold City' - is the Past city of Yellow Town and Black City. In the future, the city is going to separate into Yellow Town and Black City. *'Blue City' - is a city that is only in the Past, it is the Past version of Blue Lake. *'Blue Lake' - is the Present version of Blue City. Trivia *''Wonderful!'' in ”Japanese” pronunciation is "ワンダフォー Wandafō" as for Choro-Q Wonderful!'s case. However, the word is commonly pronounced as "ワンダフル Wandafuru" in Japan. And the English word for "four" is pronounced in Japan as "フォー fō". If Japanese pronounced "wonderful" as Wandafō", it then sounds like English-speakers-ish. Either way, Choro-Q Wonderful! is the "4th" Choro-Q game of the PS1 series, and so the title "ワンダフォー Wandafō" can be considered to be the primary reason why it is named "ワンダフォー！ Wandafō!". Category:Games Category:Discontinued